


would you still love me if i was a worm

by kaegays



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (if you consider blood drinking misunderstandings innuendo, F/M, Gen, Hand Feeding, M/M, Minor Allusions to Suicidal Thoughts, Minor Sexual Innuendo, Multi, Polyamory, Tags Will Update With Additional Chapters, brief note of sexual content in passing, i needed to get out of my writers block.... and practice cuter stuff.... im trying man, it passes fast though!, might be ooc sometimes but thats okay!, not crack but you'll see immediately what i mean, tone for most of these is kind of silly and most of them are probably gonna be short, trying to figure out polyam kissing tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: or: a collection of silly little fun things i write without trying that hard because writing is suffering1: twister (rei/kaoru/hajime polyam) - "So, um, do we just press our mouths together all at once...?"2: the cosmos (ruri & leo, could be read as mild leo->ruri) - She's weird, she's someone like him, she's--3: sweet (ritsu/tsukasa) - "Feed me, I'm hungry."
Relationships: Amamiya Ruri & Tsukinaga Leo, Sakuma Rei/Hakaze Kaoru/Shino Hajime, Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, hints of Amamiya Ruri/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 17





	1. twister [rei/kao/jime]

"So, um, do we just press our mouths together all at once...?"  
  
"Um," that's actually a very good question, and not one that Kaoru really has an answer to. This whole thing is pretty new, from the boys to the intimate vulnerability he has with them to there being two and it not even being a problem, just three boys in love with eachother. It's new, a little weird, a little insecure in that he kinda almost feels embarrassed, but he knows it's not like he's ashamed of who he loves. Interlacing his fingers with both of the hands he's holding as he lays flat on the bed, he's happier than he's felt in a long time.  
  
"Fufu, would that not be rather silly? Ah, but ṕëṙĥàṕšê it may be rather cute to try..." so he hears, and-- he can't help it, he snorts, removing a hand from Rei's specifically to sit up and push at his face, "Shut uuuuup you weirdo, just say you wanna kiss us both! We're all on the same wanting to kiss boat, you know."  
  
Really, there's no denying it, not even in a horny way. They just want to kiss, you know, as most teenage boys do! But they don't actually know what to... Do, since there just plain isn't easily findable information on this stuff other than 'it exists! its okay!'  
  
Not very helpful once you're past that. Why is sex easier to figure out than kissing, seriously? Not that they've done anything, he's just........ He looked, okay! He looked, big deal!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kaoru-kun is so mean to me," he sniffles like the stupid drama queen that he is, and like the stupid enabler he is he kisses his cheek and grumbles before turning to look at Hajime and smiling shyly, because even if they're all in the same boat... It's embarrassing, nobody talks about romantic relationships and negotiations, yet they're over here trying to negotiate the logistics of kissing eachother. "Let's... Give it a shot though, okay, Hajime-kun?" and they're all in agreement now, yup, yup this is happening! This is definitely happening is the last thought he can really get in before his boyfriends lean in and--  
  
It's stupid. And not really very sensual at all, cheeks and lips smushing together and noses bumping and he and Hajime can't stop laughing and he can feel Rei grinning before he has to crack up harder and smack his arm because no biting! And  
  
It's silly. There's nothing sexy or even particularly romantic in the traditional sense about it, just goofing around with their weird little three person dynamic, very little sensuality even though none of them are really bad kissers, the intimacy is there but just in that they're sharing this moment together.  
  
Even as they're all pulling away and joking about it, Kaoru can't wipe the warm smile off his face. It's nice, being able to just love who he loves, he thinks; he could get used to it


	2. the cosmos [ruri + leo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief, brief allusion to suicidal thoughts in the beginning. it isn't graphic or explicit, but it's there.
> 
> i wanted to practice prose with this one.... i'm not sure i like it. but i don't hate it at least.
> 
> rurileo sounds kinda absurd and when nobody really reads engirls maybe its silly, but! within enstars leo is super frequently alluding to her. esp whenever he uses Uchuu(which he admits in opera is supposed to be Daiuchuu, ruri's catchphrase) and during almost all of blue filament. and i wanted to try working with that bc i just rlly lov them. so this is kinda canon kinda headcanon u feel? but anyways i was just vibing and i want to spread the agenda. this was meant to be platonic but with the way leo acts maybe reading into it isn't weird either.

'I'd like just a little bit to disappear,' so the average teenager kind of feelings swirling deep in his stomach goes. Perhaps that kind of thing is the fate of easily misunderstood children, creative geniuses the world envies and just couldn't understand. Actually, don't all artists feel this way? Perhaps this dull ache is a rite of passage in its own right, after everything? How funny that an angel with black wings had granted him a wish like this at the price of that hurt.  
  
It would be easy to truly vanish without a trace, to escape from the horrors of teenage life, of a world that just wasn't going to ever truly appreciate him, to simply dive into blue and never return. But does he really want that sort of existence, the one where he wouldn't even be remembered? Simply another nobody fading into obscurity after the fall of everything he treasured?  
  
It's scary. The chill of the sea in winter on the skin of his feet as he kicks, the grit of golden sand that's looking awfully washed out as he stomps, there's no comfort to be had in them but they remind him that this is real, that he is real flesh and blood. And as he screams and thrashes and throws a tantrum cursing the cruelty of lady fate, perhaps that's all he really could do to comfort himself as he shook and bit back his tears, screaming on and on and on until his throat was raw about how nothing was fair and he didn't deserve what happened, trying to will that statement into reality when he knows full well it's all his own fault that everything had rotted and his castle gave out under his stomping. The tyrannical naked king, blinded by his own vanity and made to be a fool. Except he doesn't even care for himself, so how did he still end up down this path? Was he really the one at fault?  
  
He laughs at himself. A hallucination joins his laughing. The sky blends its blues and purples into a dark black color, not a shining star in sight in the sky, only the light of the moon. That hallucination continues to giggle, a quieting cadence of "Rururu~" that is really funny, isn't it?  
  
"Ruri wants to know what you're doing," so the hallucination asks from a few feet behind him, and he stumbles and falls into the cold water as he tries to spin on his heel. He used to be able to do that well. He screamed, of course, and when he sits up and shakes the water out of his face as much as he can and looks up, he's left with only an eloquent, hoarse "Uh," to offer to her, because, uh, he's kind of just caught off guard and he can't remember the last time he spoke to anyone, okay?  
  
Also, she's kind of otherworldly looking-- ethereal, even, except this girl is covered head to toe in darkness, purples and blacks and red tinging, only the pale of her gloveless hands and her soft looking face and the sky blue of her eyes to bring any light that wasn't from the moonbeams. With silken tendrils for hair, he thinks after a moment of aimless staring that her eyes may be black holes more than anything; beautiful, in a way, but the absence of light is vividly clear and they're all too hard to get stuck in. Which is dumb, because Leo doesn't really do gaping. And yet, as it's met with a little cute smile, he's a bit lost of words once more.  
  
"You, 'laughing person,' Ruri wants to know what you're doing." She repeats, as if she thinks he may have missed it the first time that she was talking to him. He blinks once, twice, laughing turning to coughing as he shakes his head and grabs her hand to pull himself up with just as she reaches out. A flash of something like startle is gone as fast as it appeared, that almost blank stare returning as he quips that "Aren't you the one doing the laughing here? Wahaha! What's it look like to you? Think on it!" and coughs again, because ow, his throat feels too sore and dry for that.  
  
She stares blankly, quietly; it's unnerving almost, makes him actually worry if he did something wrong, but she does ultimately tilt her head and speak, still in that funny tone of voice. "Ah, you are 'that' kind of person, yes? You are the kind of person who 'likes imagination', yes?"  
  
That's an interesting observation to connect to that. He can't help the smile it brings, because really that's just-- "Ahaha, you have a weird way of thinking. I like it! It's kinda like you don't personally know what that is!" He means well with it, really, but she doesn't lash out with offense like he half expects-- rather, as she steps back and holds a hand up to her heart, she smiles and hums at him like he's a particularly interesting specimen; like he's being sized up by a predator of some sort. This is not unnerving the way the previous silence was. "...Rurururu, Ruri doesn't think she's ever met someone who's said that before! Tonight is truly an interesting night, yes? Yes yes, perhaps this is 'Gravity'! Daiuchuu~☆"  
  
Huh! That really is interesting, isn't it? She's weird, she's someone like him, she's-- He suddenly rushes forward and grabs her hands, looking down at her as if suddenly possessed by something wild, something untapped, something bursting with energy, something flowing through his veins-- "An alien! You must be an alien or something, right?! I mean, you're talking super weird and funny, and what's that 'Uchuu~!' thing you're saying? Ahaha, it's really interesting! You're really interesting!"  
  
Inspiration, Genuine, passionate, brimming with possibilities-- this kind of inspiration, he'd thought he's lost it as he's lost his muse. But whereas his eyes were blue like ice that'd burn and cut him for getting too close, her eyes are a different kind of blue, calmer, sucking him in instead of pushing him out-- even if only into a void, he's being invited in by someone already so interesting, someone sure to be more and more interesting. "I want to hear all about it!" so he excitedly yells into her face, without having even waited for her response. Her every word, every weird little quirk-- even if things were still horrible, even if lady fate were to be cruel to him once more and take this from him, he's prepared to burn it all into his head, prepared to make full use of this spark of something good in the dark.  
  
She indulges him, but he never realized-- How much those words later into the night uttered would mean, how much this girl he didn't even know the name of would help him and encroach into the back of his mind to stay for months, even as they never meet again. Those words, said so certainly by this strange alien stranger, as twilight approached to bring the light of the sun onto his compositions written in the sand;  
  
"Very beautiful," so she had called him so shamelessly, "The crucible of all life, a single speck of a miracle in this vast, lonely universe!" he'd been called. And he just doesn't know what words to use to describe how that made him feel, couldn't find the words even months down the road to ever thank her for her meteor-like impact.


	3. sweet [ritsu/kasa]

"Suu-cha~n," Is more a yawn than a whine, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes as his mouth stretches wide, rubbing the tired out of his eyes as much as he can without sitting up or looking away from the fondly exasperated expression his dearly beloved is currently wearing. It's just too cute, he thinks; that fond 'what am I going to do with you' pouting as he huffs and puffs and makes a big deal of asking " _Yes,_ Ritsu-senpai? What is it?"  
  
Maybe they've never put words to it. Or rather, it feels kinda weird to say they're dating if only because Ritsu isn't used to that even if he craves it. But there's love involved in this, whatever silly little games they're playing with gazing longingly and yearning for a chance to hold hands. How lewd, he muses.  
  
A catlike grin, followed by catlike stretching, holding his hands as if they were paws when he's done. "Feed me, I'm hungry."  
  
Tsukasa sputters and glances around nervous like he's worried their juniors will see. "Not here," he hisses, and-- oh.  
  
"...I meant the chocolates." "...Oh."  
  
They don't talk about it further than that, stewing in their mutual embarrassment for a moment before Tsukasa finally reaches for a piece, delicately holding it between his fingers as he instructs-- rather bossily!-- for him to "Open your mouth, say aah~" holding his mouth open as he elongates the syllable. It's cute, really really really cute, but he can't help teasing him a little too. "Yes, Ou-sama~ Aaahn~"  
  
It's always the best when he makes these indignant expressions while his face flushes a pretty pink. He love love loves this side of Tsukasa, but he doesn't mind even the bossy brattiness, because all sides of Tsukasa are cute. Maybe there's a weird tension when the tips of his fingers are caught between Ritsu's lips, but nothing comes of it in the end. Almost disappointing, but he's happy to munch away and even take more whenever Tsukasa feeds him some more, basking in the attention and the feeling of fingers on his lip, especially when Tsukasa mumbles that "You got some here," and smooths away what he suspects is imaginary chocolate crumbs on his mouth. It tingles a little, not really in a sexual so much as sensual way.  
  
It's the fifth chocolate put in his mouth when he mumbles "Hey, Suu-chan, do you wanna get fed too?" and sits up before he even has a chance to answer, placing hands on his shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. Of course, since he was gaping from the suddenness of it all, slipping the chocolate in wasn't hard, so he _technically_ wasn't lying just to kiss Tsukasa and relieve some of that weird romantic tension that'd been forming. It's way too satisfying to pull back and see his face matching his hair, the everso great Ousama of Knights left at a loss of words for a moment.  
  
He thinks his new favorite thing is making him shriek and push him down during embarrassed ranting as he just laughs it all off. Tsukasa is too fun, too cute and sweet.


End file.
